Keep Your Eyes Open
by penneforsure
Summary: Previously known as The Cursed, The Broken, The Fragile, and The Strong. Summary: They close their eyes for one tiny second and everything changes. But their smart shadowhunters, correct? They should be able to figure out this little problem, right?
1. Prolouge

**Its 12.13 in the morning and I have school tomorrow and I cant keep the ideas in my head any longer.**

**I need sleep.**

**I'm going to regret typing this tomorrow morning.**

**Chapter 1: **_Prolouge_

**Will POV in 3****rd**** Person:**

The first time he saw her, he categorized her into the simple "Classic Beauty".

She had the basics of one, brown eyes…

So maybe she wasn't a classic beauty.

Perhaps more of an exotic classic beauty?

Yea, she was an exotic classic beauty with her bright red velvet hair and dark brown doe eyes.

She was short, 5'0 at the very most.

But she carried a presence.

Will didn't see confident girls much these days. In matter of fact, he would be pining over Tessa if he wasn't captured by Mortmain and sent… _here. _

The first time he saw her, he didn't really pay attention to what she was doing.

He would regret that.

_**LINE BREAKKKKK!**_

The second time he saw her he was sitting in a chair. In a very comfy chair to be exact. He was in a room full these chairs and they all seemed to be facing a very _different_ looking stage.

So he was in auditorium.

He decided to sit and wait for everyone else to file in. After all, he was in a weird, yet exotic (like the girl) place. He would watch the other people. And follow their lead.

He still didn't pay attention to what was going on up onstage.

He was preoccupied with trying to fit in with these other mudanes.

_**LINE BREAKKKKK!**_

The fourth time he was there he began to analyze what had happened to him for the past week. If he were going to get away from Mortmain, he would need a plan.

And so, he spent another week paying attention to his surroundings.

But not to the "Exotic Classic Beauty".

_**LINE BREAKKKKK!**_

It was two weeks after he first came when he had given up on his plan and decided to find the common factor of these visits,

It was the people onstage.

He felt stupid for not realizing it now.

Whenever he was there he never sat in the same spot. He never sat next to the same people.

The only common factor was _them_.

_**LINE BREAKKKKK!**_

So everytime he came, he looked at the performers.

The "Exotic Classic Beauty" had a name.

It was Ariana.

She had a sweet laugh and laughed a lot. She liked to have fun.

He started to notice more about her.

That her eyebrows lined up with her eyes _perfectly._

That she always looked innocent.

And that she had such a small, cute face.

_**LINE BREAKKKKK!**_

Ariana had a set of lungs.

If she wanted, she got herself the soft angelic voice.

Then, she changed with the song.

She could do anything, except for a deep voice.

There were other performers for that.

_**LINE BREAKKKKK!**_

She noticed things too.

She called out Will a few times, usually calling him "blue eyes".

But she seemed to know that he didn't want the spotlight, so she never pointed him out.

_**LINE BREAKKKKK!**_

She was an altletic little thing full of energy.

Always either dancing or running or jumping or even doing flips.

She moved gracefully, but with power with every moment.

Almost like a… _Shadowhunter._

**A/N: the answer is no, the whole story will not be in this format. I always wanted to try it out and it seemed like a good way to introduce Ariana (aka the OC). It also passed time quickly.**

**I also liked how it showed how Will's interest changed gradually.**

**This seems like a good one-shot format.**

**So anyway, as always, review!**

**And ill update when I can. **


	2. Hello, Is It Me Your Looking For?

**WINTER BREAKKK AHHH.**

**NEW IPOD AHHH!  
>NEW CHAPTER AHHHH!<strong>

**So, maybe some reviews could be a Christmas present?**

**Well actually… since Christmas is gone…**

**A New Years Revolution Wish thing for more Reviews?**

**Maybe?**

**Please?**

**Okay, I'll stop begging and continue with the story.**

**Chapter 2: Hello, Is It Me Your Looking For?**

**New York:**

**Time: unknown**

Will was back at the auditorium. It seemed mostly empty, nobody was there, but you never be to careful. He sighed and got comfortable in his seat. It wasn't his first time here, but he was used to having some people performing in front of him.

_Flashback_

_**Victorian London:**_

_**Time: Unknown**_

"_I'm going to get out you know," Will said, drawling his voice out. He was in a basement and it was cold, wet, slimy, and not good for his hair._

"_But how will you get out if you have no idea where you are?" Mortmain said, stepping forward and opening the door._

_William scoffed. "I know where I am. I am in a basement obviously."_

"_But you see, Mr. Herondale, you are my experiment while I have. I have some new things I want to try out. And you seem like the perfect rat."_

"_A perfectly attractive rat!"_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_He woke up to a WOOSH. Groggily he sat up and saw a blue swirling circle on the floor in front of him._

"_What in the Angel?" he asked himself, rubbing his eyes and reopening his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He stood over the circle, his head hovering jut above the circle. It looked like a portal, but that was impossible. There were no warlocks here. _

_Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around with both of his fists up. But he was too slow, for he pushed into the portal once he was back in balance._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_He had landed in the auditorium, he realized later. He also landed in the middle of the performance. It was a red head (he later learned that she called Ariana), singing a song down the aisle in the middle of the auditorium. _

_**I long to see the sunlight in your hair**_

_**And tell you time and time again how much I care**_

_**Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow**_

_**Hello, I've just got to let you know**_

_She was leaning on the arm of his chair, singing to him, but it was obviously just part of her routine, because after a few seconds she continued to walk down the aisle and stopped at other chairs. He didn't notice how she was moving. Yet._

**(Flashback Done)**

He settled down, closing his eyes. At least he would get some comfortable sleep.

"I know you think I'm amazing Clary, I know you think I'm good enough to help you fight Sebastian, but I have priorities. I have fans. Tomorrow there's going to be press at the concert. I can't have cuts, runes, and bruises all over myself while I perform in my tiny dresses!" a voice said.

Will sat up automatically. There were people here, when he knew he wasn't supposed to be here. He quickly slid to the floor.

"But Ari, we just need you to take over the institute. Just for the night. I'm not asking you as a Shadowhunter, I'm asking you as your favorite cousin!"

"UHG. Clary! You had to play the favorite cousin card didn't you?"

"I'm sorry Ari! But somebody has to take care of the institute while we hunt down his hiding spot! You wont get any bruises from watching TV!"

"And what if someone attacks the Institute?"

"Magnus took care of that,"

"Then can't he take care of the Institute in general?"

"He's weak Ari! He can't!"

There was silence for the moment between the two voices. Finally, Will heard a sigh.

"Only for tonight, right?"

"Yes, yes of course,"

"Then fine, I'll do it ONLY for tonight,"

"Thanks Ari, you're the best. Do you need a ride?"

"Nah, I'm fine Clary. I have my bus card with me,"

"Alright, can you be there by seven?"

"Rehearsal ends at six-thirty. I can try to, but no promises,"

"Okay. And thank you Ari,"

"Its only because you're my favorite cousin,"

**AND DONE. WOOT WOOT! SENSE OF ACCOMPLISHMENT.**

**Lol.**

**I'm sorry that this is just a filler, but next chapter both groups should… -_- COLLIDE (HINT HINT)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. When Two Worlds Collide

_Hello! _

_I got 2 reviews!_

_HOLY SHIT I AM SLAP HAPPY._

_And I feel like typing this before doing my homework._

_I don't want to do algebra._

_Or write an essay about marie curie._

_Or do goddamned inferencing :P_

_So chapter 2? Or is it 3? Lemme check._

**Chapter 2 ( I realize that the last chapter said chapter two, but it was actually 1. And I didn't feel like changing it.**

**So again.**

**Chapter 2: When Two Worlds Collide**

_**Victorian London: Time: Unknown:**_

"You want to know where Will is? He's in here. Now get in quickly, I do not have all day," Mortmain said, pushing both Jem and Tessa into a dark room. They stumbled into the dark room and Tessa fell on top of Will.

"Tessa!" Jem yelled, quickly running over to Tessa as Mortmain slammed the door shut. She groaned and rolled off Will.

"I'm fine, but Will!" Tessa gasped out leaning over the attractive boy, his surprisingly blue eyes closed. Jem went to his other side, squinting at his Parabatai through the room's darkness.

"He seems fine, Tess," he sighed, leaning on a wall.

"But Jem, I landed on him. He did not awaken!" Tessa cried out, saying what was troubling her.

As Jem was about to say something Will suddenly gasped and sat up straight.

"Stupid bas- James! Tessa! Why in the Angel are you here?" he gasped after he realized he was back.

"We were out for a walk," Jem replied dimly, "Mortmain sent one of his automans _(uh… I forgot what they were called, help?)_ after us, Tessa fell, and I… I was coughing again."

William sighed.

"Whatever you do, do not let him get you. And stay away from any blue circling portals," Will said.

Suddenly he passed out.

"WILL!" Tessa and Jem yelled, their voices colliding.

Underneath Will a blue portal began to swirl underneath him. Soon enough, he fell through. Jem stood up suddenly, but Tessa pulled him back down.

"What in the Angel are you doing? Will specifically said not to go, Jem!" she hissed.

"I don't care Tessa! He's my Parabatai!" he stood up abruptly again. He quickly ran to the portal, looked at Tessa one more time, and jumped.

Tessa sighed and observed the scene.

"I might as well," she said to the empty room.

She stood up and straightened out her skirt. Then she walked over and jumped.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**New York:**

**Time: 6:30pm**

Will landed in a front row seat.

"-and I would lastly like to thank Blue Eyes over here for coming to my concerts. I have no idea who you are, but I love it when you come. Thank you again for coming to the concert. And, I also have a new song I would like to try out, maybe you can tell me what you think?" Ariana said from up on the stage.

She closed her eyes and began to sing.

**She was given the world**

**So much that she couldn't see**

**And she needed someone**

**To show her who she could be**

**And she tried to survive**

**Wearing her heart on her sleeve**

**But I needed you to believe**

Somebody landed in the seat next to him. He looked over.

"…Jem?" he asked the silver haired boy. He looked over at Will and glared.

"Will, where are we? And how come you told me not through the portal,-" Jem was cut off by a feminine _'oof'._

"Tessa?" both boys exclaimed. She glared at both of the boys besides her.

"Well, I was not going to stay in the dark and depressing room all my myself," she replied, eyes on her surroundings.

Will snickered and leaned over to Jem, "She sounds like Jessamine!"

"Oh shush," Tessa hissed.

Will smiled and turned his attention to Ariana. She had control over her body, he noticed, she never tripped nor fell nor skipped a footstep. It always did what she wanted it to do, as Shadowhunters did with their bodies.

"Why are you watching her so intently?" Jem asked Will.

Will smiled. "She moves like a Shadowhunter, don't you see?"

Jem studied the girl.

"She does move like one, but her movement is also different from ours, its more sharp and controlled," he replied.

"Did you just say she has more control than you do?" Will asked, smirking.

Jem sputtered and his face turned red, "At least I can admit she's better than me, while you on the other hand, cannot."

"Did you just say she is _**BETTER**_ than me?" Will asked, faking his shock.

Jem simply shook his head in response.

_**You had your dreams, I had mine**_

_**(You had your dreams, I had mine)**_

_**You had your fears, I was fine**_

_**It showed me what I couldn't find**_

_**When two different worlds collide**_

_**When two different worlds collide**_

The song stopped and Ariana stepped up to the microphone smiling gently at the audience.

"Thank you again for coming to the show, I hoped you enjoyed it! I have to go take care of my cousin's house now, but if you can catch me back stage, and get pass the guards, I'm sure I could sign your head or something!" she said smiling, walking off the stage backwards. The other audiences stood up, small talk going through each groups. Will then stood up and Jem and Tessa followed.

"Will! Where are we going?" Tessa asked, running to catch up to him.

Will ignored her and looked at Jem, "The Mist is on correct?"

Jem nodded.

"Mist?" Tessa asked, coming from behind them.

"Mortals can't see Shadowhunters if they do not want to be seen because of the Mist. It is like a cover of paranormal," Jem said, smiling gently at his soon to be wife.

"Which means," Will said, walking down a dimly lit hallway, "We should be able to get through the guards no problem."

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" Will snapped.

"Why are we trying to get pass the guards to meet that girl who was singing," Jem replied, automatically knowing what Will was thinking.

"What's so special about her?" Tessa asked.

"She-" Jem started to say, but was interrupted.

"She has a name. Her name is Ariana," Will said.

"_Ariana_ moves like a Shadowhunter. Will here wants to know if she knows what is going on," Jem continued, rolling his eyes.

Finally they got to a door marked _Ariana_.

"Found it," Jem whispered. Will's eyebrows went down and both boys put their ears against the door.

_()()()()()()()()()()()_

"I'm going on a date on Friday," a dark skinned girl told her.

"With Brittney?" the smaller girl asked, putting on a bright red pea coat.

"Yes … Ariana?" the dark skinned girl asked once again.

"Yes, Santana?" she asked, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"I think I love her," Santana muttered, looking down at her feet.

Ariana's brown eyes lit up and she looked at her dark haired friend.

"Really?" she exclaimed. Santana simply nodded.

"You should totally tell her!" Ariana said, grabbing Santana's shoulder, smiling and jumping up and down like an energetic bunny. Santana smiled.

"I think I will, I-I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with it," Santana mumbled.

"San, I promised that I would support you whenever for whatever reason, if you're in love with Brittney, so be it. Just know that I'm there for you," Ariana said, smiling at her best friend.

Santana nodded; suddenly Ariana felt a pain in her chest. She gasped and doubled over.

"Ari? You okay there?" Santana asked, putting on her coat and walking towards the door. Ariana shook her head and pretended to pick something up from the floor.

"Yea, fine. I just stepped on a piece of sharp wood. Go to the car already, prepare for our girls night at the Institute. I'll be there in a sec," she said hastily, waving her right hand around. Santana shot her friend a worried look, but nodded and left the room.

_()()()()()()()()()()()_

Santana closed the door quietly, sighed, and leaned against it. She had another thing to worry about: Ariana. She was sick obviously. And along with that she had to tell Brittney that she loved her. And tell her grandma that she's gay. And deal with her parents recent car crash death.

And now Ariana was sick. And trying to hide it. Now, now she was super, super worried.

Somebody coughed on her right side. Santana whipped her head and saw a silver haired boy, doubling over and coughing blood, a Plain Jane girl wearing the ugliest dress ever, and Blue Eyes.

"How the hell did you get past the guards? You do know that Ari was joking right?" she snapped at the trio.

Blue Eyes ignored her and went the coughing boy. He was murmuring quietly to him.

"Seriously, what the fuck are you doing here? You're not allowed!" she snapped once again.

Plain Jane stood up straighter and looked at the girl. She spoke in a accent that Santana didn't recognize. "Will wanted to meet her. He has a few questions for her," she said to Santana, smiling pleasantly.

It annoyed the shit out of Santana.

"Ari's sick. She can't see anybody right now," Santana practically growled, walking up to the other girl and pushing her into the boys.

"Hey!" she yelled, stumbling back. Santana glared at all of them.

"Just stay away from her. She has to be somewhere important tonight, with me, and I don't want anything happening to her," she said with a note of finality.

Then the door opened to reveal a tired looking redhead.

"Santana, go to the car, I'll be fine, okay?" she said in a tired voice.

"But Ari," Santana said.

"Just go San. You know what I can do, I'll be fine," Ariana replied. Santana sighed a sigh of protest, but walked off.

"Hey Blue Eyes," Ariana said, smiling weakly.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

**AND DONE.**

**Im really proud of this chapter. **

**Cause when I wrote this I was in writers mode :P**

**I love it.**

**Anyway.**

**Review while I write chapter three.**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Dear My Lovely Slightly Nerdy Fellow Fanfic Readers,**

**THIS IS NOT A I AM LEAVING FANFIC NOTE. DO NOT WORRY. I AM HERE FOR A LONG TIME (unless SOPA actually happens)**

**SAY NO TO SOPA.**

**Anyway, that is not the point of the authors note. Right now, I have a little personal story to tell you:**

**There was once a 14 year old girl named Penelope sitting on her bed, copying Peewee's (her friend) Social Studies notes, because she was too lazy to do it during class.**

**When she got to the point about the Industrial Revolution she got distracted by her bright white MacBook. So she opened it and typed in "the jungle by upton Sinclair". Soon enough she was looking at meat packing houses. Then she looked at the children labor pictures. And then went to her favorite picture from history, V-J Day (also called the kiss) and she was all like HOLY SHIT. I NEED TO WRITE AN AU FF ABOUT THIS. BUT… what couples?**

**Which led her to her kitchen, dancing to Accidently in Love and eating green grapes.**

**Then, her brain began to work. She lit a crackling melon candle, brought it to her room and began to write a little FF project for herself. While listening to her friends Ipod because hers got taken away because Penelope had a Facebook that her mother did not want her to have. And she was also listening to the **_**soothing**_** sound of crackling fire.**

…

That's the end of my pointless story to give you guys a pointless update of my life. BUT, I actually did like the idea of writing a AU oneshot of one of my favorite couples during a historical event. But I couldn't decide which ones. That is when I thought of you guys!

What I would like for you to do, if you want to, is to either review on this story or PM me a couple that you want and a AMERICAN historical event. (_If the historical event that you're thinking of is really interesting but like, French or something, PM about it so I can decide whether or not to do it) _

Take note, that I am still an amateur writer in researching and such, so if I don't get everything historically right, don't be mad.

Also, this is a choice thing. So, if I choose NOT to do you story, please don't get offended. Another reason is if I don't know the characters themselves.

Right. SO. Point of this letter:

I want to write stories about my favorite couples during interesting historical time periods/events. Since I can't figure out which couples during which event/period, I want YOU to tell me.

To give you a head start, here are my ships that I like, write/would like to write, and know:

_Puck and Rachel (glee)_

_Sam and Rachel (glee)_

_Mike and Rachel (glee)_

_St. Berry (glee)_

_Draco and Rachel (HP and Glee)_

_Draco and Quinn (HP and Glee)_

_Sebastian and Santana (Glee)_

_Sebastian and Quinn (Glee)_

_Sebastian and Rachel (Glee)_

_Spencer and Toby (PLL)_

_Aria and Ezra (PLL)_

_Santana and Emily (Glee and PLL)_

_Emmett and Bay (SaB)_

_And many others._

I am a book reader along with a TV and Movie watcher. So don't be afraid to give me any suggestions that aren't on here!

**Some Historical Events:**

_V-J Day_

_9/11_

_Our Lady of Angels Fire_

_WW1_

_WW2_

_Industrial Revolution_

_Titanic_

_Triangle Shirtwaist Factory Fire_

And honestly, that's all I can really think of at the top of my head. Which is another reason why I want to do this. I LOVE HISTORICAL STUFF. And I have no idea why. Like whenever I go to the Museum of Science and Industry, I love looking at all the old planes. And walking through Yesterday's Main Street. And old artifacts.

**So I really hope this project works out for me.**

**~ LuckyDanniPenPen (Penelope)**

**P. S. If I don't write it, write it yourselves. A quote I live by: "If you can't find it on the shelves, write it yourselves".**


	5. Wall Paper Syndrome

**Haha! **

**Chapter three!**

**Yay(:**

**Okay.**

**Remember to review!**

**Chapter 3: ****Wall Paper Syndrome**

**New York**

**6:00pm**

"Hey Blue Eyes," Ariana said, smiling weakly. He nodded in response but quickly turned back to his friend. Ariana sighed and turned to the brown haired girl in a old fashioned dress.

"I would like to apologize for Santana, she's going through a bit of a tough time at the moment and has been off the walls at times," Ariana said.

The girl nodded stiffly and Ariana raised an eyebrow at the whole scene.

"Would you guys like to come in my room? It looks like you have some questions and I have some for you," she said loudly so everyone could hear. There was no response. "And I could call Magnus to see if he can figure out what's wrong with Silvery here."

That got everybody's attention.

"Magnus?" the silver haired boy asked in between coughs.

"Yup, you know, that wacko 100 whatever years old warlock. Rainbow pants. Glitter freak," Ariana replied, counting each thing off her fingers.

The trio gave her weird looks.

She shrugged and opened the door, using her hand to lead them in.

_()()()()()()()()()()()_

Santana was now pissed and worried. Ariana wasn't back yet and they had to be back at the Institute in 10 minutes. She growled slightly, turned the key of her car, pulled it out, and ran outside, right into the door.

She jogged slightly through the hallway. Arriving at Ariana's door, she pushed the door open and began to rant at her best friend.

"So, after you asked me if you want to hang out at the Institute tonight and if I could give you a ride I was totally fine with it, cause we haven't had any girl time. Then when you asked me to wait in the car, I expected you have been there within 15 minutes. Do you realize that you wasted 20 minutes, and that we have to be at the Institute in 10? Ms. Tiny-Little-Redhead-withextra-Angel-blood is going to kill us along with hot Mr. Tiny-Little-Redhead-withextra-Angel-blood's-sexy-blonde-whoalsohasextra-Angel-Bood-boyfriend! WE ARE BOTH DEAD," she stopped for a second and surveyed the three gaping, one amused, and one tired/amused faces.

"Oh, hey Magnus," she said quietly, waving half heartedly. Then she turned back to her best friend.

"And what the hell are these people doing here? Okay, I get the guys, they are pretty hot. DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! Just because I'm gay it doesn't mean that I can't appreciate hot people! Yes, Magnus, I'm gay. BY the Angel! You're gay too! You should have a fucking built in gaydar!" she stopped for a breather. "Anyway, where was I? Oh, yea. Why the fuck in fucking PLAIN JANE here? Oh, boys I really hope you two aren't interested, because we have a beautiful red-head here with much more curves than this one. And Plain Jane has a disease… Isn't it obvious? Wall paper Syndrome."

"Santana!" Ariana yelled.

Santana looked at the boys, "That means that she's completely boring and is horrible at sex. Ariana's good at it, her last boyfriend told me, just thought you would want to know."

"Santana!" Ariana shrieked, turning a shade of pink.

"Some other effects of Wall Paper Syndrome would be looking completely average, except for one attractive thing, which is obviously Plain Jane's eyes. People with Wall Paper Syndrome have no personality, social skills, and no strength. There is a medicine for this though. It's called a threesome. If a Plain Jane gets into a threesome for no reason at all she automatically just turns into a whore. Which is, by far, much better than a Plain Jane. By the way, boys, Ari here is also a lightweight, and if you give her red wine she gets horny," Santana finally stopped, finally feeling the heavy weight of the stares she was getting. She looked down at Ariana who was a bright pink, but was also holding video camera.

"You done?" Ariana asked the Latina.

Santana nodded.

"This is soo going on YouTube. I think it'll be called **Wall Paper Syndrome: Yet Again, Another Santana Sass Video**."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"After I edit it of course, and you will re-shoot some of it so that I cant edit it for humans."

Santana opened her mouth in protest, but Ariana cut her off, "And you'll do it, unless you want that video of you trying to seduce Britney at a straight bar while being drunk, by stripping."

"I'll do the re-shooting/dubbing…."

**HAHA. DONE!**

**So, while I have my history challenge couple thing, I have a challenge for you.**

**Make a youtube video of **_**Wall Paper Syndrome: Yet Again, Another Santana Sass Video**_**, post it on youtube, and then somehow get it too me.**

**After two months I will pick the top three, and I will each let you guys make a character.**

**1****st**** place winner will get to be in this story.**

**2****nd**** place winner will get to be in 'Who Knew'**

**3****rd**** place winner will get to be in 'the dark lords daughters'**

**Good luck! And I hope some you guys actually do it!**

**(you can either PM the video or email me. My email is **night world queen gmail. Com** but obviously remove the spaces)**

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	6. Sick

**Chapter 4: Sick**

_**A/N I should mention, I apologize for my ridiculous last chapter! I just re-read it, and my reaction was: What the hell was I thinking? I have absolutely no excuse to be writing like that. Uhg. For now on I promise to make sure that my chapters are good quality, which may also mean it'll take even longer for these chapters to come up. Be patient, I promise you better chapters.**_

**New York: 6:30 pm**

Ariana pulled up in front of the institute.

"Here we are," she said, sighing and leaning back.

"This is your institute?" Jem acquired.

"It seems a bit-" Will commented as Ariana butted in.

"Open? Breakable? Yea, apparently all this glass is bullet proof, but how is that supposed to protect us from demons? Now it looks like an office building…" Will nodded in agreement.

Ariana stepped out of the car and tossed her keys to Santana. "San! Go inside and tell the crew we've got extra visitors, we'll stay here and wait for Magnus."

Santana nodded, smirked, caught the keys, and walked off in a single smooth motion.

"She's good," Tessa muttered quietly.

Ariana let out a little snort, "Don't let her hear that, trust me, she knows." Ariana went around the car, opening a back seat door so Will, Jem, and Tessa could file out.

"Welcome to New York!" A voice shouted out jollily. The group turned around to find Magnus walking towards the car.

"Magnus! Finally, you're here!" Santana yelled, pushing open the doors to the outside. Ariana noticed that she had changed into dark denim shorts and a navy tank top with a black hoodie.

"San…" Ariana said slowly, "How on Earth did you change and know Magnus was here within 5 minutes?"

Santana smirked back at Ariana as she took Magnus by the arm and began to head inside once again.

"Ariana, my darling best friend. I have a built in gaydar, I know whenever a fellow gay is within 20 feet of me! And for the clothes part, well, that's for me to know and you to never figure out!"

Ariana rolled her eyes and followed her best friend, while dragging Tessa, whom had a hold on Jem, whom had a hold on Will, inside.

On the way inside, she could hear, "What the Angel is a gaydar?"

_**00000**_

As they stepped inside the building, a fiery red-head came dashing down the stairs. A look of relief and wonder passed in her face as she saw the group of people in the Institute. She smiled at them.

"Ariana! Magnus! People I don't know! You're here, thank Angel! Magnus as soon as Isabelle is ready, we need to LEAVE. I'm pretty sure Sebastian already killed like, 20 people!" she said, turning to Magnus.

Magnus and Will raised an eyebrow at the petite girl. Then, a tattooed arm wrapped around the girl's waist and a legitimate gold boy walked up.

"Clary, calm yourself. It's fine. Besides, Sebastian plans to attack at 8:30, not 8:00," he drawled out, smirking lazily at the group in front of him.

"I'm ready!" Isabelle yelled, running down the stairs. She stopped to survey the group around her. She raised an eyebrow at Jem and Will.

"This is Isabelle," the blonde boy said, pointing at the raven haired girl, "This is Clary," he continued, hugging the bright red-headed girl closer, "And I'm Jace."

_**00000**_

It came suddenly and unexpectedly. A sudden wash of dizziness. A unexpected cough so strong that Ariana had to double over. Then she heard screaming. She looked up slightly, to see no one screaming. Then a throb came to her chest, that made her collapse onto the ground. The room was silent and Ariana felt Santana and Clary pink her up and half carry her to the bathroom.

"Ari, you can breath, right?" she heard Clary ask.

"Of course she can breath! Doesn't coughing mean breathing in between coughs or whatever?" Santana snapped back.

They continued to argue in the background as they dragged her to the bathroom. Finally they set her down on the closed toilet seat.

"Clary, get some Advil or Tylenol or something Shadowhuntery medicine shit, and make it fast!" Santana said as they settled Ariana down. Ariana heard Clary run off.

"AND A GLASS OF WATER!" Santana yelled after the running girl.

Ariana felt movement and heard water running. Then she felt something cool on her face. A wet towel.

"Ari? How you doing?" Santana asked softly.

Ariana coughed again.

"I got it!" Clary yelled, coming back to the bathroom with a steaming cup of something that Santana hadn't ever seen before.

"The fuck is this?" Santana screamed.

Clary widened her green eyes, "Magnus not to give her any human medicine and gave me this instead to stop the pain and screaming!"

"If you haven't noticed, she stopped screaming," Santana muttered, trying to tilt Ariana's head up and failing miserably.

"Ariana, you gotta lift up your head," Santana said softly. Ariana moaned in response.

"Come on Ari, open your eyes and drink this magical shit! Magnus said you have to!"

Ariana coughed again.

She lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes.

Santana screamed.

"What, what?" Clary asked, kneeling besides Santana.

"Her eyes!" Santana choked out, before running out of the room and yelling for everybody to get their asses up.


	7. Revamp Notce

Hello there! If you're reading this, it means your night/day may be made!

I am planning on revamping this story, which means my muse is just coming back like a landslide.

Hope to see you all soon!

xoxo Penelope


End file.
